


Poker Night

by BeaRyan



Series: Writing warm ups [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Gen, If you're looking for great characterization keep looking elsewhere, Murphy's primary trait here is bored shit stirrer, Poker Night, Spacefamily, spacekru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: The last poker night on the ring, aka that time Murphy tried to wing man for Bellamy.  Murphy does not handle boredom well.  Not much of a gambler either.  Spacefamily comedy set about 18 months into the ring years.





	Poker Night

Bellamy placed his cards face down on the table. He hated to give up on the pot, particularly the two bets for someone to clean the latrines on your turn and do the dishes, but there was something in the tilt of Murphy's head that made him want out of this hand. "Fold." 

Murphy smirked in response. Echo's face was expressionless as it always was during cards. Their two extremes were the reason Bellamy still played despite a tendency to lose. Emori, already out of this round, smiled and nodded at Murphy who sighed and stretched, lacing his hands behind his head and stretching. 

Echo eyed the exchange. "Plotting together isn't honorable. Play or don't." 

Emori's smile was mischievous, like a child who knew she was being naughty and didn't care. "John is doing the playing tonight." 

"Oh am I?" 

Echo's glance darted between the two of them, understanding dawning. "Should we end this round of cards quickly?" 

Murphy glanced down at his cards then back at Emori before staring at Echo with an intensity that was out of sync with a casual card game. "Never going to be a better time. The final bet is 12 hours of nudity. Match it or you're out." 

Echo's head tilted slightly to the side. "Explain." 

"Next level strip poker. All your clothes for 12 hours. If you win, you keep them. If you lose then everyone sees you in all your glory until-" he glanced at the clock "-10:29 tomorrow morning." 

"And the same for you?" Echo asked. 

"I'm not going to lose, but yes, the same for me." 

Echo glanced at Bellamy. "This is something your people do?" 

"They don't play strip poker in Azgeda?"

"Ice nation," she said, her emphasis conveying that the word ice wasn't a term of art. Her attention turned to Emori. 

She admitted, "I've played strip poker with John before. Usually a little more slowly, but, yes, the goal is for one or both of you to end up naked." 

Echo sat still for a moment, pondering the idea, then nodded. "If this is your custom."

Bellamy laid a hand on her arm. "You don't have to if you don't want to. When we gamble for dares you can always refuse. Don't let him make you do something you don't want to do." 

"I have no reason to fear here." Her hand covered his. "But thank you." She turned her attention to Murphy. "I accept your wager. Show your cards." 

"Read em and strip," Murphy said as he laid down his cards. Four sevens spread across the table in front of him. 

Echo answered, "When the royal family unites against you, yu gonplei ste odon."

"Son of a bitch!" 

Bellamy doubled over with laughter. Seeing Echo without clothes would have been ... something... Something he wasn't ready to deal with but had definitely considered. Murphy stuck without clothes was free of that tension. Bellamy said, "No fair just hiding in your room for all of it. You have to take if off right now, and if you're eating breakfast you're doing it in the buff." 

Echo asked, "Will Harper and Monty mind his buff at the dining room table?"

Bellamy laughed harder while Emori tried to comfort a clearly frustrated Murphy. "I like your buff." 

Murphy pointed at Bellamy. "This is your fault." 

"How is this my fault?" 

"If there was any sign at all that you were capable of handling this -" he gestured at Echo "- on your own we could all just sit back and watch, but it was old the first year and it's damn near molded now. Stop hitting it in the training room and start hitting it for real." 

Echo asked, "Hitting it?" 

Tension flooded the room, and Bellamy's voice was deep and serious when he finally answered. "Murphy's just trying to weasel out of the bet." 

"I think you should dance while you strip, John. For fun." Emori swiped at the control panel on the side of the room and tinny music played from the speakers. She turned back to them a tense smile on her face. "We could all dance." She stepped into Murphy's arms and encouraged him to sway with her, then called over her shoulder, "You two, too." 

Bellamy's heart pounded as Echo stepped towards him and into his arms. There was no reason to be nervous and he felt ridiculous for even letting the feeling near him. He'd probably touched every inch of her in training. Pinned her to the mat dozens on times. Felt her body writhing under his. 

He quickly stepped back and tried to steady his breath. "Enough stalling, Murphy. Pay up." 

Murphy continued to sway to the music as Emori's tugged at his clothes, her hands pulling his shirt over his head and then sliding back down his arms. She reached for his belt as he stole a kiss. 

Echo's hand grasped Bellamy's. "Perhaps we should go." 

Murphy's head fell back as Emori dropped to her knees and tugged at his buckle. "Stay. Join in. Knock off the mold."

"Some other time perhaps," Echo said.

Bellamy caught her eye and she gave him a smile. Her smiles were rare and fleeting and felt like a gift when she shared one with him. He gestured to the door and then followed her out it. When it closed behind them Echo asked, "Was that what you thought would happen at the end of the game?" 

"No." He ran a hand through his hair and considered how much of what just happened he could or should explain. "That's just Murphy being Murphy." 

"One of his jokes." 

"Yeah." 

"Will he come to breakfast like that?"

Bellamy leaned against the wall. "Do you mean naked or with Emori all over him?" 

"Is he really naked if Emori is all over him?" 

"That is a question I'm going to try really hard not to think about." 

"Sweet dreams." Echo smiled again then turned and walked away. 

His dreams would be sweet if he could hold that image in his mind. 

*the next morning*

Bellamy was still halfway down the hall when he heard angry voices coming from the dining room. He broke into a sprint heading towards the noise then stopped when he was close enough to make out Harper's words. "I don't care what the bet was, we wear clothes at the breakfast table!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you read all the way to the bottom, please hit it with a kudo or comment so I know it didn't entirely suck.


End file.
